Terminal Station: The Shining Ones
is the forty-seventh and final episode of Ressha Sentai ToQger. Synopsis The massive monster’s darkness has engulfed Right, Tokatti and the others on the Resshas and the whole city. Right cannot face Zed even using the darkness and he is unable to imagine himself being victorious. Just when he has run out of options, the other ToQgers appear to save him. Then, among the darkness they can see the lights of the lamps for the Star Festival… Plot Defeated by Z-Shin and left to wither in the dark, Right finds himself hopeless as the Ressha finds him. Shocked to find Tokatti, Mio, Hikari, and Kagura giving up their chance to return home in order to get him, Right apologizes to them for taking such decision without consulting them. Trapped inside the darkness, the ToQgers see one of the lanterns from the Stargazing festival held by Right's mother, who is revealed to have also have faint memories of Right. The lights from the lanterns create a pathway for the Ressha, which Emperor Z remembers what attracted him to Subarugahama in the first place. At the same time, Akira faces Barone Nero before the Ressha breaks free from the darkness and he rejoins the others. By combining all their Ressha in one single train, the ToQgers bring down the Dark Behemoth. With the Shadow Line greatly weakened with the Dark Behemoth's destruction, the final battle begins with ToQ 1gou facing Z-Shin as ToQ 6gou defeat Nero and the others overpower Mork. After Emperor Z is hit by the Yudou Rainbow Rush, Nero and Mork sacrifice themselves for their leader to restore his power by absorbing their darkness. However, the other ToQgers give ToQ 1gou their Ressha to use them, combined with the Hyper Ressha to become Rainbow ToQ 1gou. This allows ToQ 1gou to overpower Z-Shin with all of his power before he and his friends use the Daikaiten Cannon for the final blow. Returned to his usual form, the dying Emperor Z explodes into a torrent of darkness that is gathered by Glitta, revealed to have been spared by him, as she brings the reconstituted emperor back into the darkness. Despite that their mission is over, the ToQgers, believing they can't return home anymore, resolve to continue traveling in the Rainbow Line, but the President bids farewell to them instead, claiming that their journey is finally over, as they learn, much to their surprise, that their new years' letters reached their parents as their families arrive to welcome them home, including Right. The ToQgers return to their childhood forms at that moment, bidding farewell to Akira and the others as the Ressha departs as they resume their normal lives. Cast * : **Young Right: * : **Young Tokatti: * : **Young Mio: * : **Young Hikari: * : **Young Kagura: * : * : * , ToQger Equipment Voice: * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Transfer Changes *Transfer Changes for The Shining Ones: **ToQ 1gou - Blue, Yellow, Green, Pink, Orange, Rainbow **ToQ 2gou - N/A **ToQ 3gou - N/A **ToQ 4gou - N/A **ToQ 5gou - N/A *With this episode, Right becomes the only ToQger to use all 5 of his teammates' powers at least once. *As of this episode, Mio and Kagura are the only ToQgers who have not assumed a single Hyper ToQger form on their own. Toq47blue.jpg|ToQ 1gou Blue Toq47yellow.jpg|ToQ 1gou Yellow Toq47green.jpg|ToQ 1gou Green Toq47pink.jpg|ToQ 1gou Pink Toq47orange.jpg|ToQ 1gou Orange Station 47 - Final Battle.jpg|ToQ 1gou Rainbow Errors *When Tokatti gave his Ressha to Right, he took it out of his pocket, even though he was just de-transformed a minute ago. *When Right turned into ToQ 1gou of the Rainbow, his ToQ Changer announed "ToQ 1gou Red, now connected as Rainbow!", even though he was Orange at that time. Notes *As with most Sentai finales, the regular opening titles are omitted while the closing credits are extended. *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside , episode 18, . On February 22, ToQger was replaced by Shuriken Sentai Ninninger in the Super Hero Time line-up. *This episode was supposed to air the week before, whereas Ninninger would start here. However, news coverage regarding ISIS pre-empted the airing of Station 46, pushing everything back a week. **Coincidentally, this episode was supposed to air on February 8, same as of the final episode of Engine Sentai Go-Onger. *With this, ToQger is the first Sentai to end on only 47 episodes, making it the second shortest-running series (not including Akibaranger) after J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai. While the series was technically present for 48 Sunday mornings during its run, their with , which also lasted 47 episodes, is counted as a TV special within their run of episodes, having aired between Stations 6 and 7. **It would be followed in this regard by its successor Ninninger which also ended with 47 episodes having likewise shared an with . *This is the only episode where the ToQgers actually call out their own Ranger names during the roll call. **Also, this is only episode where the main casts say their team name in the opening title instead of narrator. *This is the only episode where Byun Byun! ToQger is used in its entirety for the ending credits instead of as a small piece typically used for "Everybody's Train Corner" *As is tradition, in the post-credits scene, ToQ 1gou "passes the torch" of Super Sentai to his successor, AkaNinger. **This marks the 10th anniversary of the Hand-Off tradition since it started with Dekaranger handing over to Magiranger in February 2005. *This final episode is somewhat similar to the final episode of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, as well as the special episode of Power Rangers Super Megaforce. **There is no mecha battle in the episode, instead the villain base is rammed by a giant vehicle controlled by the heroes. **The final boss is the emperor of an evil empire. **The Rangers perform their roll call in middle of the transformation, before their helmets materialize. **The Ranger(s) rush into the boss with a chain of special transformations, which is completed with a never-used super transformation. **The Super Team Blaster which is hold up by all Rangers fires in the boss' chest at contact point, ultimately defeats him. Gokaiger-Toqger_final_roll_call.jpg|The similarity of mid-transforming roll calls. Toqger-GokaigerSuperRangers.jpg|The Super Rangers break the boss' sword. Gokaiger-Toqger climax comparison.png|The similarity between the two climax moments. DVD/Blu-ray releases Ressha Sentai ToQger Volume 12 features episodes 45-47: Station 45: The Home We Left Behind, Station 46: The Final Destination and Terminal Station: The Shining Ones. DSTD08952-d.jpg|''ToQger'' Volume 12, DVD cover BSTD08952-d.jpg|''ToQger'' Volume 12, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢輝いているもの」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢輝いているもの」 References See Also (Baron Nero's death) Category:Season Finales Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi Category:New Sentai Power-Up Episode